Innuendo in Chains
by Kate Higgins
Summary: Tension mounts as Willow and Spike have an interlude


"Innuendo in Chains" by x katharine x

"Innuendo in Chains"

Author: Katharine

[Email the author][1]

Rating: PG-13 

Classification: Willow/Spike

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, however much I dream. I'm willing to put in a bid for Spike.

Spoilers: None. Set in the early summer after season 4 ('Restless'), ie post Spike's betrayal of everyone to Adam.

Summary: Tension abounds as Willow and Spike have an interlude.

Status: Complete.

Dedications: To the three other nutters, Sugar Bliss, Kyizi, and blue zen.

Distribution: If you like it, want, take, have. Let me know where it went.

~*~*~*~

"But Willow, love..."

"No, stay still, don't move."

"You're killin' me! Oh... oh god..."

"Shhh... be a good Spike, and you might get what you're looking for."

"Oh, I can be good, love- just give me the, mmm, chance...."

"It's not time yet! You have to be patient- these things don't just *happen*!"

"Yeah, but couldn't it *happen* just a little, ah, faster?"

"Y'know, the way you're going, you're not gonna get any."

"You wouldn't...'cause that, that'd be wrong, and evil, and, ahh, bad!"

"Am I going to have to tighten up your chains? Hmm? Because I will..."

"I'n't that a bit kinky for you, ducks? Although, I'm not complainin'-"

"Ew, Spike, no! And I don't need another story about how Dru-"

"Dru always used to like it. She said it made the pixies-"

"Stop! Right now! Or I'm leaving, right now!"

"But love, it must nearly be time now... please?"

"I think I want to see you beg."

"William the Bloody does not *beg*. You'll never make me."

"Not even if I do... *this*?"

"Oh god, please, stop it, sodding hell, gerroff of me!"

"Hmm, maybe I should let Giles know that 'William the Bloody' is ticklish? Y'know, just for the diaries, not for his own personal interest-"

"Oh, come off it, red. Everyone fancies me. Wouldn't be at all surprised if the old man was longing to- ah, no, don't you dare, ahh, stop it, you little-"

"You try to give me nightmares *one* more time, and I'll leave you here, like this."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Oh yes I would!"

"But what if-"

"I'm sure someone would find you, and maybe have the decency to help you out... could be a while, though... Giles is in England, Buffy... Buffy doesn't ever want to see you again, and I don't blame her!"

"I'm evil! I did what I had to-"

"And *Xander*-"

"If I hadn't showed up when I did, the whole bloody lot of you would be-"

"Xander and Anya are carrying on with that road trip he started last summer."

"Pfft, the way those two go at it, I wouldn't be surprised if they made it ten minutes up the road, and are parked there, just shagging the summer awa- oww!"

"Tara has... um, well, she's..."

"Your little shagbunny gone away for the summer? God, that must be... frustrating."

"Yeah, but I've always got you around, haven't I?"

"Been making the most of tormenting poor ole me as well, haven't you?"

"...Were you just making fun of me?"

"No- but if you're offering-"

"You were! You don't talk like- do you want me to leave?"

"Not until you're bloody well finished!"

"What makes you so sure I'm going to finish? I- I-"

"You, you, you what? Got anything better to do, love? Ducky? Darlin'?"

"Oh, shut up, you- you horrible vampire!"

"That really hurt, red. Feel me quake in my boots. Oh, fine, ignore me, then. Turn your back on me, see if I care. Actually, you do just that - get a marvellous view from over here- ow! Throwing things, are we, now?"

"You are such a disgusting pervert."

"Yeah, but who tied me up all nicely in the first place?"

"You know, I'm going. I don't want to listen to this."

"No, wait, come back! You can't leave me this way! I'm still all... unsatisfied."

"I suppose you actually enjoy being chained to a bed... and that just came out *really* wrong."

"Oh, yeah, baby, makes me all... hot and horny."

"Maybe I should try chains on more guys - I mean, if I still liked guys, because I... well, anyway, might make me seem a bit more attractive. Or, y'know, stop them from leaving."

"God, am I going to be subjected to this pity party yet again? 'Cause, Willow-"

"Don't say my name like that. Makes it sound all skanky."

"-Willow, you bloody well know what I'm going to say. And I think you just want to hear it again."

"That's not true! That makes me all pathetic, and... and, obsessed with appearance, and- what is it you're going to say?"

"You don't need the chains. You're not 'alf bad as you are. If you weren't suddenly into girls, I wouldn't mind getting a bit of that."

"Aw, Spike, that's... sweet. And also a bit chauvinistic, but- thanks."

"Any time, red. Now, how about a thank you snog? Ow! Will you bleeding well stop throwing things?!"

"If you stop being... inappropriate."

"Ooh, big words. I'll shut up if you give me something to do with my mouth."

"Oh, will you just- oh, thank goodness, it's ready."

The microwave made a loud buzzing sound. Willow walked over to it, extracted the bag of blood, and poured it into his 'Kiss the librarian' mug. Putting a straw into it, she walked over to Xander's put-up bed, where Spike was wriggling in his chains.

"Finally! And you're not going to just waft it about under my nose, like you did earlier, are you? Because that was just mean... although, the evil in you just turns me on."

Willow lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Don't see why I got vamp sitting duties. Should just leave you to your own devices. Suppose it keeps me occupied."

"You know you love me really," Spike said, and then gazed a little too far south of her face for Willow's comfort. "And I really love that top you're wearing..." 

Willow swiftly folded her arms over her chest, at the same time keeping the mug well out of his reach.

"Oh, come on, Will... please?" He gave her his best imitation of Angel's battered puppy face. It didn't seem to work. Her laughter was some indication of this.

"Spike, I'm bored of this."

"Well, thanks, love. Got a stake hidden back there somewhere too?" He made light of it, horrified that the comment had actually hurt. His face betrayed that for all of a second, but Willow noticed, and realised how it had sounded.

"No, no, not of *this*, I like talking to you! But I'm tired of treating you like a baby. You're not pathetic, you can look after yourself. So, I'm willing to let you go... on some conditions." He raised an eyebrow, and waited for her to continue. "The main one being- find your own apartment. Motel. Crypt, I don't care!"

"Good as done." 

"Okay, and then there's just another little one - no more collaborating with our enemies to try and get us all killed!"

"But Willow..." she put the blood just under his nose, taunting him as he started to salivate. "Fine, no killin'."

"Good. So we have a deal?"

"...Yeah. Now untie me?" Willow fetched the key to the chains from the shelf, and swiftly unpadlocked them. He quickly jumped up, as if suspicious that she was just playing with him. She held up her hands as if in surrender.

"What, don't trust me, Spikey?"

"Don't call me that," he said, growling, and yet at the same time grinning.

"So, bye," she said, handing him the mug, and heading for the door. Suddenly, she felt... was that sadness? Oh, who was she kidding, she was going to miss their little discussions. "Uh, when you've got yourself... somewhere new, uh, you'll let me...come over and visit, right?"

There was a silence. Willow started to wonder if she'd said the wrong thing. He probably couldn't wait to see the back of her, and was just waiting for the opportunity to-

"Yeah, if you want."

"Oh. Oh, okay, uh, good." She headed for the door again. "I'm gonna come back here this time tomorrow, and you'd better be gone, mister!"

"Couldn't get out of here fast enough, love. It's 'orrible 'ere." Willow smiled.

"Bye, Spike." 

Just as she was going out the door, she heard his voice again.

"You know, I meant what I said. About you bein'... not at all bad."

This time, she smiled without restraint. She walked back over to him, intent on giving him an innocent kiss on the cheek. She seemed to have forgotten that this was Spike. As soon as she leaned in, he pulled her towards him, and kissed her hard. She meant to pull away, she really did.

A moment later, it seemed to sink into Spike's brain what he was doing, and who he was kissing. He pulled away, grinning, and she seemed to come out of her trance, jumping back.

"So, what was that for, love?"

"I, I, shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Nah, I want to hear your version."

A moment passed. She had no idea what had happened. And she didn't think Spike would let her use the age old excuse of 'I got caught in the moment'. Be creative, Willow.

"That was your thank you, ahem, snog."

"Oh, right. Did I say snog? I meant shag. Ouch! Stop sodding well hitting me!"

"Shut up, Spike."

"And make sure you let me know if you get tired of the whole lesbian thing!"

Words failed her. In response, as she left, she raised a single finger.

"Ooh, charming! Love you too, red!" The door slammed. Spike sank down onto the chair. "Love you, too."

FIN

   [1]: Mailto:kaffeineaddict@hotmail.com



End file.
